This invention relates generally to golf clubs, and more particularly, to the construction of a putter having properties relating to improved static and dynamic balance, twist resistance and greater accuracy for more direct control during putting.
There is continuing need for putters having properties, as referred to, as well as additional improvements in construction and appearance, as will appear.